


Holiday Inn

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Oh, no! Sara & Snart are stuck in a tiny cabin in a snow storm! Whatever will they do to keep warm?
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Holiday Inn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts).



Leonard Snart would be kidding himself if he said he hadn’t thought--hell, fantasized--about this. It was a few days before Christmas. He was alone in a secluded cabin with Sara Lance cuddled in his arms. Snow was falling and no one was around to disturb them. 

And that, of course, was the problem. The snow wasn’t just falling, it was howling around the shabby little structure they’d taken shelter in. There was no power, no communications, and no one knew exactly where they were. Sara was in his lap, zipped inside his parka with him. Again, this was something that should have been delightful…except for the fact that they’d trekking through the storm for miles and were both a bit--what was that word Constantine used sometimes? Manky. Yeah. That. 

Sara shifted a bit, bumping the top of her head into his chin.

“You still with me, Assassin?”

“Mmmm…”

He jostled her slightly. “Try to stay awake, OK? It’s too cold to go to sleep.”

“D’you think they have any idea where we are?” she asked, her voice rough with exhaustion.

“I know Gideon will do her best. I am after all, her favorite.”

“Hey, I’m her favorite!” Sara protested. “I’m the captain.”

“That means you pilot her into places she doesn’t want to go,” Snart informed her.

“Nobody makes Gideon go anyplace she doesn’t want.” 

Sara wriggled again, trying to get more comfortable and pressing her body even closer to his. They were both too bundled up for that to be enjoyable, but Snart did manage to get a mouthful of blonde hair. He tried to subtly shift his head a bit. 

“When we get back to the ship, I want a hot shower and a can of chicken noodle soup,” Sara informed him.

Snart finally managed to dislodge Sara’s hair from his mouth enough to speak. “That is utterly appalling.”

“I’m cold. Soup and a shower will get me warm.”

“Well, yeah, but Sara…you’re thinking too small.”

“How so?” she asked, curiosity bringing a measure of alertness.

“There’s this suite at the CC Ritz,” Snart began. “It’s a got a sunken marble tub…the kind with jets, so you can sit in it as long as you like, and the water never gets cold.”

“Mmm…I could go for that.”

He chuckled softly. “Thought you might.”

“Is it big enough for two?” Sara asked slyly.

“Wouldn’t have bothered mentioning it if it wasn’t.”

“OK. What else does this fabulous suite have?”

“A fireplace.”

“I think I’m in love,” Sara said fervently.

“With me or the suite?”

“I dunno...that suite sounds awfully good right about now. Tell me more.”

“How about…room service from the hotel’s executive chef. So I mean, yeah, he probably could make you chicken noodle soup, but how about--”

“A whole roast chicken, with mashed potatoes, mushroom gravy and glazed carrots?” Sara suggested, licking her lips unconsciously.

“You’re catching on, Assassin,” Snart said with approval.

“And something with lots of hot fudge sauce for dessert?”

“I am absolutely certain that could be arranged.”

“Does this suite have a king bed?”

“California king.” Snart told her, in a low, smoky drawl.

That tone sent a shiver down Sara’s spine that had nothing whatsoever to do with the air temperature.

“Anything else to help us keep warm?” Sara finally managed.

“Down pillows and comforter.”

“Lots and lots of down pillows?”

“As many as you want. And the bartender makes a special boozy hot chocolate this time of year. From scratch--none of that powdered crap--with top shelf bourbon.”

“With a peppermint stick for a stirrer?”

“Well, it is December. ”

“How’d you know all this?” Sara asked.

“I…may have booked it for us for Christmas Eve.”

“In that case, I’m in love with you, but the suite is a close second. Now try to contact the ship again. We‘ve got somewhere to be!”

Snart chuckled, which Sara felt as a lovely rumbling against her cheek. “Aye aye, Captain.”


End file.
